I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by DarknessLovers
Summary: UA : Derek est le patron de Stiles. Stiles déteste Derek. Lemon. Résumé court je sais, mais venez lire, c'est pas trop trop mal.


Petit OS que j'avais en réserve avec un autre pairing. Je me suis dis que ce serait sympa en version Sterek et voilà le résultat. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout (: oh et il y a un petit lemon à la fin, je dois avoué ^^ bonne lecture (:

_**I'm Not Who You Think I Am**_

Je déteste mon travail. Je sais, c'est ce que disent beaucoup de personnes dans ce monde. Pourtant c'est le cas, je déteste mon travail. Je déteste l'entreprise pour laquelle je me lève à cinq heures tous les matins, je déteste mes collègues arrogants qui se croient tous plus forts les uns que les autres, mais par-dessus tout, je déteste mon patron, ce connard de Hale qui se croit tout permit.

Encore une fois, je sas que pratiquement chaque personne se plaint de ce qu'elle subit au travail et de leur patron, mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis un simple assistant pour le grand patron de l'industrie Hale &amp; Lahey company. Je devrais être flatté de servir le grand Derek Hale, d'effectuer chacune de ses envies mais non, je ne me sens pas flatté. Plutôt exploité je devrais dire. Il ne me considère pas comme un assistant, non lui me prend pour son larbin de service qui doit exécuter ses ordres à chaque seconde la journée. Je n'ai jamais le temps de souffler une minute, jamais. Je dois toujours courir à droite à gauche, et me presser de faire ce qu'il me demande.

Pour beaucoup d'assistant ce serait la même chose, je pense, mais lui… Il est maléfique ! Jamais une parole gentille ne sort de sa bouche. C'est à se demander s'il connait simplement les mots « s'il vous plaît » ou encore « merci ». Mais non. Monsieur est bien trop important pour une personne comme moi, de la basse société, qui n'a pas une once de sa classe. C'est toujours la même chose : Stiles par-ci, Stiles par-là, fais-ci, fais-ça. J'ai juste envie de crier et de lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais… Disons que malgré toutes les heures supplémentaires qu'il m'oblige à faire, tous les week-ends qui sont partis en fumé à cause d'un dossier important, tous ces matins où je devais me lever à l'aube, l'argent que je reçois en fin de mois, m'est indispensable pour survivre.

Même si mon salaire n'est pas très élevé en comparaison avec tout le travail que j'effectue, j'en ai bien trop besoin pour quitter mon emploi.

Je vis avec mon meilleur ami, Scott, depuis quelques années, et nous ne roulons pas sur l'or alors nous avons fortement besoin de tout l'argent que nous pouvons recevoir. Alors bon, je pense que je vais encore subir cette infâme personne pour encore trente ans. Misérable vie !

oooo

Mon réveil sonne à quatre heures cinquante-neuf précise, me faisant sursauter violemment. Je l'envoie valser dans un coin de ma chambre en grognant et me lève difficilement sur mes deux jambes. Je déteste aussi le fait de ne pas avoir de vie en dehors de ce travail pourri.

Toujours dans le brouillard, je me dirige en tâtonnant les murs, vers la salle de bain, situé à l'autre bout du couloir.

L'eau coulant sur moi me réveil et je pousse un cri aigüe en voyant qu'il est déjà cinq heure trente passé. Une poussée d'adrénaline monte en moi et je m'empresse d'éteindre l'eau, de sortir, de me sécher rapidement, d'enfiler à la va vite un costume à peu près présentable et de partir en courant dehors. Tant pis pour mes cheveux, ils resteront en pagaille toute la journée et adieu petit-déjeuner succulent que j'adore engloutir tous les jours. Ah monde cruel !

C'est essoufflé que j'arrive au siège de l'entreprise à six heures une. Courir sur plus de huit kilomètres alors qu'il fait à peine jour, est épuisant. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de sa cage thoracique et m'exploser au visage. Je dois avoir les joues rouges et je dois transpirer de partout. Dégoutant.

« -Stiles ! »

Oh fait chier ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il cri d'aussi bonne heure ? Il est taré ou quoi ? Ça ne s'annonce pas bon pour moi, je le sens. Seigneur, aidez-moi, faîtes qu'il ne me découpe pas à la hache en centaine de morceaux et qu'il n'accroche pas ma tête dans son bureau.

Je m'avance lentement vers le bureau de Monsieur Connard Hale et me présente devant lui, un carnet et un stylo dans les mains.

« -Oui, monsieur ?

-Vous êtes en retard, Mr. Stilinski. Vous savez que je n'aime pas les personnes en retard au sein de mon entreprise, n'est-ce pas Stiles ? Susurre-t-il, du venin dans la voix. »

On se demande bien ce que vous aimez, je pense intérieurement. Ses yeux se plissent inexorablement et il se lève de sa chaise, contournant son bureau pour se mettre devant moi. Aurais-je parlé à voix haute ?

« -Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Moi ? Rien. Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Pas un mot. Rien.

-Vraiment ? Voyez-vous, j'ai cru, le temps d'un instant, avoir vu vos lèvres bouger et entendu un son désagréable en sortir. Me serais-je trompé par hasard ? Moi, Derek Hale, aurait mal entendu et évalué la situation ? »

Je déglutis fortement. Merde. Il me ferait presque peur. Presque. Ce n'est pas que je suis quelqu'un qui à facilement peur ou quoi que ce soit, non, mais lui, c'est le diable en personne. Je me demande même s'il a des gens qu'il peut qualifier d'amis en dehors de cette boîte.

« -Euh je… Je me suis simplement excusé.

-Alors ça, j'en doute fortement, Mr. Stilinski. Très fortement. Vous ne vous excusez que très rarement, quand la situation vous y oblige et que vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre. Je vous donne un avertissement, mais je vous préviens, au prochain avertissement de ma part vous pourrez dire adieu à votre emploi. Est-ce bien clair dans votre tête d'imbécile ? »

Incapable de prononcer une parole j'hoche simplement la tête. Comment peut-il me connaître à ce point ? Je suis aussi transparent que ça ? Mon Dieu, je vais devoir faire attention à ce que je fais et travailler deux fois plus dur maintenant. Stupide bouche ! Pas capable de garder ce que je pense bien à l'intérieur, au chaud.

« -Vous pouvez vous en aller, des dossiers vous attendes sur votre bureau. Ils sont à finir pour la fin de journée. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il retourne s'asseoir derrière son somptueux bureau en verre, et moi je vais dans la pièce exigüe d'à côté, où un simple bureau en bois, trop petit, m'attend. Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand en voyant la montagne de papiers empilés les uns sur les autres, dans un équilibre précaire. Je vais en avoir pour plus que la journée !

Je regarde furtivement ma montre qui indique vingt heures passé et souffle de désespoir en voyant qu'il me reste encore trois longs dossiers à faire. Je vais encore y passer quelques heures, c'est bien partit pour. J'ai dû sauter le déjeuner pour avoir la chance de finir avant dix-neuf heures mais ça n'a servit à rien sauf à me mettre plus en rogne que je ne l'étais déjà. Mon ventre gargouille désagréablement depuis plus d'une heure sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Le démon est encore dans la pièce d'à côté.

Aller Stiles, concentre-toi, tu es fort, tu peux y arriver.

oooo

« -Enfin fini ! »

Je laisse un soupire passer la barrière de mes lèvres en m'étirant le dos. Quelle longue journée ! Il est bientôt vingt-trois heures trente et je devrais déjà me coucher pour être en forme pour demain. Quelle vie de merde.

Soupirant encore, je me lève, ramasse mes affaires, et amène tous les papiers au démon.

« -Voilà, monsieur, tous les dossiers ont été fais. Je vous les ai placés par ordre d'importance. Le premier est celui avec les chinois, dont la conférence est prévue pour demain à seize heures. »

Hale ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux pendant que je parle. Je déteste quand il fait ça, prétendre que je n'existe pas.

« -Vous pouvez partir, Stiles. Et n'oubliez pas votre chèque. »

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage alors que je prends cette petite enveloppe sur le coin de son bureau qui contient ce pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je l'ouvre en vitesse, me fichant d'être toujours sur son territoire. Mais mon sourire se fane bien vite quand je vois le montant inscrit sur le chèque. C'est une blague ? Il me fait une putain de blague ?!

« -Hum… Monsieur Hale ?

-Quoi encore ? Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez y aller.

-Je sais bien mais, euh, comment dire, le chèque que vous m'avez donné, il doit y avoir une erreur, non ? »

Il souffle d'agacement avant d'enfin daigner lever la tête vers moi.

« -Non, Stiles, il n'y a pas d'erreur.

-Mais… c'est pas possible. Comment… Comment voulez-vous que je vive avec si peu d'argent ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Non bien sûr que non, vous vous en foutez complètement des gens autour de vous, vous ne pensez qu'à vous !

-Écoutez, nous avons déjà dû réduire les effectifs de l'entreprise, et beaucoup de salaires ont été baissés, je n'y peux rien. La crise fait des ravages partout.

-Et avez-vous pensé à baisser votre propre salaire ?

-Ceci, n'a rien à voir dans cette discussion. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir partir, votre journée est terminée. »

Je ne réponds pas, toujours en colère contre lui. Il se prend pour quoi à la fin ?! Je devrais vraiment chercher un autre job que celui-là parce que je vais finir par exploser. Je tourne les talons et me dirige à grands pas vers la porte. Avant de sortir de son bureau, je lui fais face une dernière fois.

« -Le mois prochain, donnez-moi encore moins d'argent pendant que vous y êtes.

-Très bien, vous êtes viré. »

Je reste comme un idiot quelque seconde, le temps de me remettre de ses paroles. Il me vire ? Moi ? Je suis l'assistant le plus dévoué qui fait tout le plus rapidement possible et qui y passe un temps fou. Il ne trouvera jamais quelqu'un comme moi ! Peut-être que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur mais je ne le fais jamais savoir.

Je m'avance vers son bureau et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

« -Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Je demande en sifflant.

-Non. Vous êtes viré. Si votre salaire ne vous convient pas, c'est que vous n'avez pas votre place ici.

-Vous ne retrouverez jamais quelqu'un comme moi, Mr. Hale, dis-je faisant écho à mes pensées. »

Il émit un petit rire avant de répondre, sa voix se glaçant.

« -Des tas de personnes tueraient pour être à votre place, Stiles. Alors, croyez-moi, d'ici demain j'aurai la meilleure personne faite pour cet emploi, et vous, vous serez chez vous, à regretter vos paroles.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un connard d'égoïste, mais je me doute que vous le savez déjà. Je plains vos parents qui ont dû vous supporter pendant tellement d'années. »

Ma phrase à peine finie, que les doigts de Connard Hale se referment fortement sur ma gorge, me faisant suffoquer. Ses yeux virent au noir en un rien de temps et sa tête se rapproche lentement de la mienne. Maintenant, j'ai peur.

« -Ne. Parlez. Pas. De. Ce. Que. Vous. Ne. Connaissez. Pas, siffle-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Si je me souviens bien, vos parents sont morts quand vous n'aviez que douze ans, alors épargnez-moi vos paroles sans importances. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est avoir des parents alors taisez-vous. »

Mes yeux restent plongés dans les siens. Je vois la rage qui l'habite devenir plus forte mais pourtant je ne dis rien. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu émettre le moindre son. Ma main droite se pose sur les siennes et c'est comme un électrochoc, il me lâche automatiquement et recule de quelques pas. Je peine à récupérer mon souffle et me redresse péniblement.

« -Je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez aussi bas. »

Ma voix est éraillée et j'ai du mal à la reconnaître. Il a serré fort ce connard ! Je suis d'accord, je l'ai cherché et provoqué, mais qu'il s'en prenne physiquement à moi… Heureusement pour lui qu'il m'a viré juste avant.

« -Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Pas pour servir de souffre-douleur quand quelqu'un comme vous est en colère ou contrarié. »

Je me détourne de lui et avance vers la porte. Dès demain, je chercherai un autre emploi, qui me plaira et où je me sentirai bien. Pas dans une entreprise comme celle-ci qui ne fait que m'exploiter. Alors que j'allais sortir, je sens sa main se saisir de mon bras et me retourner vivement.

« -Je m'excuse. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter de cette façon.

-C'est bien, au revoir. »

J'essaie de me dégager de sa prise mais elle se resserre sur moi. Il va encore laisser une marque, cet abruti. Est-il capable de réfléchir de temps en temps ?

« -Écoutez Stiles…

-Non, vous écoutez, lui dis-je en lui coupant abruptement la parole. J'en ai marre que vous soyez toujours désobligeant avec moi avec vos commentaires plus que déplacés. Je ne suis pas à votre service. Je suis peut-être votre assistant, mais c'est tout, ça s'arrête là. Vous n'avez aucuns droits sur moi, et encore moins de lever la main sur moi. Mais vous avez de la chance, vous m'avez viré juste avant. Quelques secondes avant et c'en était fini pour vous. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part mais rien. Il me fixe simplement, sans rien montrer.

« -Pouvez-vous me lâcher maintenant ? Il est tard, je voudrais rentrer chez moi, profiter d'une soirée, maintenant que je ne me lèverai plus à cinq heures. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Bien, c'est très bien. Je secoue mon bras de plus en plus fort espérant lui faire lâcher prise. C'est qu'il a de la force aussi ! Je commence à m'énerver lentement, tâchant toujours d'enlever mon bras de sa poigne.

« -Bon, vous avez finis ?! Lâchez-moi !

-Pas avant…

-Pas avant rien du tout ! Lâchez-moi, tout de suite. »

Je tire sur mon bras encore une fois mais sens une paire de lèvres s'écraser contre les miennes. A-t-il perdu la tête ce soir ? Me rendant compte de la situation, j'écarquille en grand les yeux et le repousse fortement.

« -Ne me touchez pas !

-Stiles, laissez-moi parler…

-Je crois que je vous ai assez laissé parler pendant plus de cinq ans alors à votre tour de vous la boucler ! Maintenant, lâchez-moi, tout de suite. »

Sa prise se desserre et j'en profite pour retirer mon bras et m'enfuir.

oooo

« -Je suis rentré !

-Enfin ! T'en as mis du temps aujourd'hui, s'exclame Scott en me voyant arriver. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire et le rejoins dans le salon où je m'affale à côté de lui dans le canapé.

« -Je me suis fait virer.

-Quoi ?!

-Hale m'a étranglé.

-Quoi ?!

-Hale m'a embrassé.

-Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Et quoi ?! »

Je soupire en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

« -Le chèque qu'il m'a donné n'atteignait même pas les sept cent euros alors je lui ai demandé s'il s'était trompé mais non. Ils ont des problèmes budgétaires et ce sont les personnes comme moi qui en paie le prix. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait me donner moins vu le travail que je faisais. C'était ironique bien sûr mais ce connard m'a viré. »

Scott passe son bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. Il embrasse le sommet de mon crâne, me berçant quelques instants.

« -Et… pourquoi t'as-t-il embrassé ? Demande-t-il, légèrement hésitant.

-Je lui ai dis que ce n'était qu'un connard et que je plaignais ses parents et il m'a étranglé. Je suis sûr d'avoir une marque demain d'ailleurs. Quand j'allais partir il m'a rattrapé et s'est excusé. Enfin, je ne pense pas que c'était de vraies excuses. Je veux dire, le gars n'en a rien à foutre des autres donc bon. Comme je ne le laissais pas parler il m'a embrassé. Et tu sais le pire ? C'est que même si je l'ai repoussé, je n'allais pas le laisser faire de toute façon, j'ai apprécié de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. »

C'est bizarre, quand même, de me dire que je le déteste depuis des années et que dès qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'aime ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardé pourtant. Je suis gay, oui, mais je n'ai jamais regardé Hale. Mais en y réfléchissant… Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas si mal. Des cheveux bruns, de profonds yeux verts émeraude, une mâchoire carrée rugueuse suite aux poils qui le rendent virils, un corps athlétique (du moins, de ce qu'on peut en juger au travers des costumes qu'il porte). Derek Hale est un beau mec, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne justifie pas qu'il doive en profiter. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait sur moi, heureusement.

« -Tu devrais travailler pour la concurrence, ça lui apprendra à laisser partir une personne aussi géniale que toi. Tu fais du super boulot et si ce mec n'est pas capable de le voir, tant pis pour lui. Un autre en sera enchanté de t'avoir comme assistant.

-Non, dis-je doucement. Je crois que j'ai une bien meilleure idée.

-Oh non, je connais ce ton là Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demande-t-il en soupirant.

-Rien. Bon d'accord, rien de bien méchant si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. »

Scott roule des yeux et se retourne son attention sur la télévision.

Monsieur Connard Hale, vous allez regretter de m'avoir viré. Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts, je vous le promets.

En une semaine, j'ai eu le temps de chercher un nouvel emploi et je crois bien avoir trouvé mon bonheur. Une agence immobilière avait besoin d'un réceptionniste, qui fasse les visites, et je crois bien que je pourrais être embauché. Bien sûr, ça change complètement de mon ancien travail, mais au moins là, je ne resterai pas assis derrière un bureau toute la journée à remplir des dossiers ou les perfectionner. Je sortirai un peu et j'aurai enfin une vraie vie. Celle que l'on m'a enlevée en travaillant chez Hale &amp; Lahey company.

J'ai bien réfléchis en une semaine et je sais parfaitement comment faire regretter à Hale de m'avoir viré. Bon, je risque gros s'il me dénonce, mais s'il le fait, il se pourrait que le fait qu'il m'ait étranglé s'échappe de mes lèvres. C'est donc ce soir que je passe à l'action.

Scott n'est pas au courant de mes projets et je me garde bien de les lui révéler. Il passerait en mode mère poule et je n'ai franchement pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Je dois donner une bonne leçon à Monsieur Connard Hale.

[…]

ooo

Ma montre sonne et je m'empresse de l'éteindre rapidement. Je me lève discrètement de mon lit et vais dans la chambre de Scott vérifier s'il dort bien. Lentement et sans bruit (du moins, autant que je peux), je referme la porte de l'appartement, et sors dehors. Il est deux heures trente du matin, il me faut environ vingt minutes pour arriver chez Hale, et je dois passer à l'action à trois heures précise. Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour me venger.

La marche jusqu'à sa gigantesque maison, ou devrais-je dire manoir, est assez longue, mais heureusement pour moi, personne n'est de sortit à cette heure et je peux donc être tranquille. Quand enfin, j'arrive devant les grilles de sa résidence, un sourire se forme sur mon visage. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait !

J'escalade la grille sans trop d'encombre et me dirige lentement vers l'arrière de la maison. J'étudie chaque fenêtre devant moi pour voir laquelle je pourrai utiliser pour me glisser à l'intérieur. J'en repère une tout à gauche et cours pratiquement vers elle. Je mets seulement quelques minutes pour l'ouvrir et entrer dans la maison.

Mon pied droit passe en premier et ensuite je passe mon corps et dans la précipitation, je fais tomber une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité. Quelle idée de mettre des chaises et une table près d'une fenêtre ? Faut vraiment être idiot pour faire ça. Connard Hale doit être idiot alors.

Je me retourne et observe la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Une sorte de salon je pense. Un salon comme on en voit dans les films, avec des tableaux anciens et des tapisseries datant du seizième siècle. Des chandeliers pendent du plafond et une énorme cheminé est en face de la porte. Il doit bien faire vingt mètres de long ce salon !

Doucement, je sors de cette pièce et monte des escaliers en marbre. J'arrive dans un couloir sombre où il n'y a que des portes. Les chambres, je suppose. Cependant une porte est restée entrouverte. Je m'avance lentement dans sa direction et la pousse. Un grincement désagréable se fait entendre et je maudis intérieurement cette stupide porte qui ne sait pas s'ouvrir silencieusement. Un coup d'œil derrière moi m'indique que je suis encore tout seul.

J'entre prudemment dans la pièce que je découvre être un bureau. Comparé au salon d'en bas, ce bureau est tout à fait modeste. Si j'avais plus d'argent, j'aurai totalement pu me l'offrir.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Pourquoi, alors que Connard Hale est doté d'une richesse à vous couper le souffle, a dans sa maison -qui est d'ailleurs extrêmement élégante- une simple pièce qui ne contient rien de cher ?

J'avance encore plus à l'intérieur du bureau et le contourne en étudiant chaque centimètre carré que mes yeux sont capables de voir. Des dossiers, encore des dossiers, toujours des dossiers. A croire qu'il ne sait que travailler. Je tourne sur mes talons plusieurs fois et un tableau me saute aux yeux. Un ricanement sort de ma bouche alors que je m'avance à grands pas vers le mur.

Mes mains le touchent de partout, pour tenter de l'enlever. Mon index appuie un bouton et le cadre pivote dévoilant un coffre fort. Un cri de victoire sort de ma bouche avant que je ne plaque ma main sur mes lèvres, me retournant d'un coup. Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de m'assurer que je n'ai pas réveillé le démon.

Je me retourne vers le coffre, les yeux pétillants. Si Connard Hale ne veut pas me donner assez d'argent pour vivre, je viens chercher l'argent moi-même. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des millions derrière ce coffre. Je vais m'en mettre plein les poches !

« -Tiens, Stiles. »

Je me fige en entendant la voix de Connard Hale et me retourne lentement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en le voyant appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire en coin accroché sur son visage. Je me renfrogne instantanément et croise les bras sur mon torse. Comment se faire grillé en cinq minutes ? Un livre par Stiles Stilinski !

« -Vous n'êtes pas mort, étouffé par votre égoïsme ? Je demande en grognant légèrement.

-A priori… non.

-Malheureusement pour moi dans ce cas. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais terminer ce que j'avais commencé, alors si vous pouviez retourner vous coucher ou faire je ne sais quoi d'autre, ça m'arrangerai, merci. »

Je reporte mon attention sur le coffre sans plus attendre. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué de trouver la bonne combinaison pour l'ouvrir. Une date sûrement. C'est toujours une date. Alors forcément une importante pour lui. Peut-être quand il a accédé à la place la plus importante de son entreprise, évinçant Lahey ? Oui, c'est possible que ce soit ça, très possible même.

Un bruissement de vêtements se fait entendre juste derrière moi avant qu'un corps ne se colle à moi. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque et étrangement des frissons me parcourent le corps.

« -Vous ne trouverez jamais le code de ce coffre, Stiles. Je devrais appeler la police pour leur signaler votre petite effraction dans une propriété privé. Mais… je crois avoir une idée bien plus plaisante.

-Vous savez que je pense ? Si vous appelez la police, je pourrai, malencontreusement bien sûr, laisser échapper notre dernière entrevue et la façon dont vos doigts se sont refermés sur ma gorge la serrant très fort. Il se pourrait fortement aussi que je glisse entre deux phrases un certain abus de votre part quand vous avez osé poser vos lèvres sur moi. Cela nuirait à votre image de grand patron si cela se savait. Alors je vous conseille de bien faire attention à ce que vous faîtes. »

Je l'entends inspirer profondément avant que ses deux mains ne se posent sur mes hanches, me retournant face à lui. Ses yeux semblent plus sombres qu'à leur habitude et me scrutent plus intensément que jamais. Ils me mettent mal à l'aise, sans parler de ses mains sur moi.

« -Je vais vous montrer ce que ça fait de désobéir aux règles.

-Quelles règles ? Vous ne m'avez jamais donnez de règles, et je ne travaille plus pour vous depuis plus d'une semaine. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fumé, mais faîtes quelque chose parce que ça devient critique.

-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles…

-Connard, connard, connard, je réponds en l'imitant, lui arrachant un sourire en coin.

-On n'est pas vulgaire dans ma maison Stiles, vous aller vous en rendre compte tout de suite. Venez avec moi. »

Il commence à me tirer par le bras mais je résiste et m'accroche au bureau pour ne pas bouger.

« -Je refuse de vous suivre je ne sais où. Si je ne peux pas avoir l'argent qu'il y a dans ce coffre alors je vais m'en aller et vous, vous retournerez faire vos… choses. »

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi, pénétrant mon espace personnel. Ses doigts se promènent sur mes joues, les caressant avec ses pouces. Je sais déjà que Connard Hale est étrange et fait des choses assez spéciales, mais je crois que là c'est le comble. Il me prend pour quoi ? Un chaton qu'on se doit de caresser ?

« -Ôtez vos doigts, tout de suite.

-Non.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je m'écris en tentant de reculer. Je vous interdis de poser vos mains sur moi !

-Croyez-moi, je vais me permettre bien des choses cette nuit et vous en redemanderez tellement que vous devrez me supplier.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. Alors veuillez me lâcher tout de suite. »

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher le léger tremblement dans ma voix. Ouais, bon, je suis assez nerveux, je l'avoue. Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus chez lui mais Hale me tient si fermement que je ne peux pas esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul. Je dois rester là, soumis à lui, et cette idée ne me plait pas du tout.

Son nez se frotte contre ma joue et inspire l'odeur de ma peau ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou, le survolant uniquement ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux qu'il tire fortement pour basculer ma tête en arrière. Si c'est à ce genre jeu qu'il veut jouer, je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est sûr, c'est un putain de beau mec, mais non, je ne l'ai jamais imaginé de cette façon, je n'ai jamais pensé à faire des choses avec lui et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais y penser. Même si la tentation est extrêmement forte, je ne vais pas y céder. Pour mon honneur, je ne dois pas céder. Il m'a viré, il doit en payer les conséquences. Pas l'inverse.

Sa langue parcours ma gorge, remontant jusqu'à ma mâchoire, et part vers le lobe de mon oreille qu'il se met à mordiller doucement, envoyant une décharge électrique directement dans mon bas-ventre. Je sens mon souffle s'accélérer imperceptiblement et je me maudis pour réagir à ce qu'il fait. Satané corps ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rapports avec un mec, seulement ma main droite. C'est triste à dire.

« -Venez avec moi Stiles…, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille. »

L'impression que sa voix est cruellement devenue rauque se balade dans mon esprit. Si d'habitude elle est grave, là c'est encore pire que tout. Elle est sensuelle et tout à fait persuasive et je me déteste pour laisser ma libido me dicter ma conduite. Je n'ai plus seize ans, je n'ai plus les hormones en ébullitions et pourtant…

Je le suis, comme hypnotisé par sa voix, jusque dans le couloir. Il me guide jusqu'à la porte du fond et la referme délicatement derrière moi. Une chambre à coucher. La sienne si j'en juge par les costumes dans la penderie. Connard Hale me prend la main et m'amène jusqu'au lit, au centre de la pièce. Il s'allonge sur des draps en satin et m'intime l'ordre de le rejoindre. J'hésite un instant, ne sachant pas ce que je dois faire dans un moment pareil. Ses yeux se font plus insistants alors je le rejoins en quelques pas.

« -Déshabillez-vous, Stiles, m'ordonne-t-il. »

J'exécute ses ordres sans protester, enlevant d'abord mon pull. Mon pantalon suit ainsi que mon boxer. C'est assez étrange de me retrouver dans sa maison, dans _sa_ chambre, nu comme un ver, avec ses yeux parcourant mon corps alors qu'il se mord la lèvre de façon… sexy.

« -Je pense que je suis inférieur à vous, alors vous allez gentiment enlevez vos vêtements aussi, je propose, haussant un sourcil. »

Il esquisse son fameux sourire en coin, celui qui le rend plus sexy et mystérieux, et enlève lentement son tee-shirt et son bas de pyjama. Je retrace du bout des doigts son torse, passant sur ses abdominaux relativement voyant. Ses mains attrapent mes hanches une seconde fois et me font tomber sur son lit, à côté de lui.

« -J'ai toujours voulu pouvoir toucher ta peau, la caresser, l'embrasser… »

A la fin de son murmure, il se met à déposer des baisers sur mon torse, descendant vers mon bas-ventre. Il trace une ligne imaginaire et atterrit sur mon aine. Il remonte à ma hauteur et frôle mes lèvres, les yeux fermés, comme s'il prenait le temps d'apprécier ce moment.

« -Ainsi que tes lèvres… »

Sa bouche se pose finalement sur la mienne et sa langue passe en quelques secondes dans la mienne, jouant avec ma langue. Ses dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure, la tirant doucement vers le bas. Sa main se faufile vers le bas et attrape ma virilité entre ses longs doigts fins. Il la serre doucement et commence à bouger sa main.

Je n'ai jamais envisagé de coucher avec Hale, mais avec ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue dans ma bouche et sa main sur moi, je ne peux pas enlever le désir que j'éprouve pour lui. Je le sens se mettre à côté de moi, ne quittant pas mes lèvres, et son sexe vient se frotter contre mes fesses. Un gémissement m'échappe et j'agrippe ses cheveux, tirant dessus pour rester ancré dans la réalité. Sa bouche se sépare de la mienne et voyage dans mon cou, le mordant à plusieurs reprises.

« -Toujours… Toujours voulu… ton corps contre le mien. Murmure-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. »

Ses mots me font plus d'effets que je ne l'aurai cru. Il sait comment s'y prendre, c'est incontestable. Il me fait basculer, et je me retrouve allongé sur le ventre, coincé entre le matelas et son corps brûlant. Ses doigts écartent mes fesses et son sexe bute contre mon entrée, m'arrachant un petit cri. Il rentre enfin en moi, écartant délicieusement mes chairs pour son passage. Arrivé au bout, il se stoppe, le temps pour nos respirations de se régulariser, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue.

Je bouge mon bassin dans une plainte silencieuse et le sens se mettre à faire le chemin inverse. Il rentre en moi une nouvelle fois, plus violemment qu'avant. Ses coups de bassins s'amplifient au même rythme que nos gémissements qui emplissent la pièce étouffante. Il empoigne ma virilité dans sa main, la serrant fortement. Je me tortille sous lui pour tourner mon buste et pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres, que je m'empresse d'embrasser. C'est assez désagréable mais peu m'importe, tant que je peux encore goûter à ses savoureuses lèvres.

« -Derek… »

Son nom m'échappe alors que je me sens venir. Un coup plus fort que les autres touche ce point si magique à l'intérieur de moi et je me répands dans sa main, salissant les draps. Ma tête est embrumée du plaisir que je viens d'avoir et c'est à peine si je le sens atteindre lui aussi l'orgasme.

Mes muscles se détendent peu à peu et je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il est beau. Non. Il est magnifique. Ses cheveux autrefois soyeux sont emmêlées de façon sauvage, ses yeux pétillent de désir, ses lèvres sont rouges dues à nos baisers. Aurais-je été aveugle toutes ces années, ne voyant que sa désagréable attitude à l'entreprise ?

Il me sourit et je remarque pour la première fois des fossettes apparaître dans le creux de ses joue. Ma main se lève et mon index s'enfonce dans sa fossette gauche.

« -J'aime les fossettes, je murmure doucement.

-J'espère que tu aimes autre chose chez moi, me dit-il encore avec son sourire en coin.

-Ça dépend de ce que vous proposez.

-J'ai pas mal de choses en réserve que tu serais surpris de connaître.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, répondis-je en rigolant. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, m'éblouissant légèrement. Son corps se rapproche du mien et ses bras m'enserrent la taille, me collant à lui.

« -Je vous déteste toujours autant, Monsieur Connard Hale. Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Vraiment ? Demande-t-il, un sourcil levé. Je pense pouvoir arranger ça.

-Et comment comptez-vous faire ça ?

-Nous allons pratiquer beaucoup de sport de chambre. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tes sentiments à mon égard changent. »

Je souris à sa réponse avant de l'embrasser, mélangeant nos langues une énième fois. Peut-être n'est-il pas le Connard Hale qu'il laisse paraître ? On a pas mal de temps devant nous pour que je vérifie ça. De longs mois, voire même des années, pourquoi pas. Après tout, on dit bien souvent que les apparences sont trompeuses.

**FIN**


End file.
